With the recent upsurge of the golfing population, a so-called screen golf system has gained popularity, which allows a golfer to practice golf and to enjoy a virtual golf game using a virtual golf simulation apparatus. The screen golf system senses the velocity and direction of a golf ball that a golfer hits onto a screen installed indoors for displaying a virtual golf range, and displays the progress of the golf ball on the screen.
In a case in which a user performs a golf rounding in a real golf course, a ball flight distance when the golf ball is hit in a fairway is greatly different from that when the golf ball is hit in a rough or in a bunker. Such golf environment is reflected in the screen golf system. For example, a golf mat, on which a user hits a golf ball, may be divided into a fairway region, a rough region, and a bunker region, which have different states of artificial turf in a manner similar to the real golf course. Also, the bunker region may be formed of various materials, by which the user feels as if he or she hit a bunker shot.
Although hitting environment based on the golf mat is configured so as to be similar to the real golf course, however, virtual golf simulation is carried out irrespective of the hitting environment based on the golf mat. As a result, a virtual golf rounding using the virtual golf simulation apparatus is considerably different from that performed in the real golf course.